


Heartseeker Darius

by SirAranIsWriting



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAranIsWriting/pseuds/SirAranIsWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius encourages an old friend to rekindle an old flame.</p>
<p>(Submission for a League of Fics Valentines Day/"Heartseeker" contest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartseeker Darius

Swain slumped in his seat at the war table, dressed in a uniform befitting the Grand General of Noxus, albeit with the helmet resting on top of a stack of papers and maps. The old tactician rested his eyes, the massive bags under them beginning to show.  
  
“Looks like you're done for the day,” Darius mused, stepping forward and collecting the top sheet from the stack, idly glancing it over.  
  
“You know better than anyone my work is never done,” said Swain, not looking up from his pseudo-nap.  
  
“Of course.” Darius replaced the sheet, and looked to Swain. “But that doesn't mean the load hasn't gotten lighter. You don't have to run yourself so ragged anymore.”  
  
Swain let out a grunt, shifting in his seat, resting his chin atop his other hand. His staff stood straight up next to his seat, Beatrice perched atop and grooming herself. Using latent magical properties for such a frivolous piece of showmanship probably wasn't helping with Swain's fatigue.  
  
“Are you suggesting I take a break? A vacation?”  
  
“The rest of the day to yourself, at least,” Darius reassured. “You are too important to Noxus to work yourself to death.”  
  
“Hhpm. You know as well as I that I don't...idle, well.”  
  
Darius chuckled, a low, bassy tone, as he smirked and folded his arms. “Neither do I,” he said. “But, this seems to be the time of year where you just need a partner and the rest will take care of itself.”  
  
Swain smirked in response. “When did you become a Heartseeker?” he asked, before looking to Beatrice, and scratching her head with a single finger. The bird squawked.  
  
“I just think you might need some company to help you relax. And I'd rather not volunteer, myself, considering what day it is, today. I've already seen enough misunderstandings to make it super awkward.”   
  
“Awkward...yes, I am too old to be playing these sorts of games.”  
  
“Games? I think you're past the point where you have to play games, General,” Darius reassured. “Others have to worry about courting and wooing and finding the right person.”  
  
Swain gave Darius a sideways glare. “Are you suggesting...”  
  
Darius chuckled lowly. “I am the Hand of Noxus. You are its Head. I'm attached enough to know a few things.”  
  
Swain sighed, and rose from his seat. “...It'd...be nice to sit down for some tea. Like old times.” He took his staff, as Darius gave an approving nod. “Although, if I'm this overworked, a Matron of the Black Rose must be--”  
  
“I doubt her profession entails much gruntwork and toil enough to interrupt a potential date, General.”  
  
Swain gave an awkward smile, and, Beatrice flying off ahead of him, stepped towards the door. “...Perhaps, in the spirit of the holiday...I might even ask for another first kiss.”  
  
With that, the Grand General of Noxus left the room.  
  
The Hand of Noxus kept smirking, kept his arms folded, as he took a seat at the table, and leaned back, kicking his feet up. He chuckled a bit more, his voice getting higher, more feminine, as her features started to shift and shrink.  
  
LeBlanc smirked towards the door, the last of her magic dispelled. “Honestly, Jericho, if I have to take the lead like this every time, maybe I should give you that kiss of your's out of pity.”


End file.
